The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
A typical enterprise relies on a multitude of machines to perform everyday functions, such as managing data, serving web content, collecting, analyzing and distributing information, and the like. The machines can include electronic devices, such as servers and computers, as well as software components, e.g., applications, hosted by the electronic devices. With the increasing role that computers play in today's business environment, a single server failure can effect a significant number of enterprise applications and debilitate an organization for days. Thus, much attention has been directed to preventing such a failure, and if such a failure does occur, to devising ways to minimize downtime.
Typically, an enterprise can utilize monitoring products to monitor the statuses of its machines and applications. For example, some monitoring products can be installed within a machine and can monitor the status of the machine, while other monitoring products can monitor many machines by collecting data from the machines over a network. Typically when a triggering issue is detected, e.g., the monitoring product receives an indication that a machine is performing at its capacity, the monitoring product can provide an alert to a human administrator who is responsible for maintaining the machine. For example, the alert can be sent to the administrator in a text and/or an email message.
Once the administrator is notified of the issue, a resolution procedure can be implemented. Typically, the administrator works with a team of human technicians, software and hardware, to resolve the issue, and typically these people are located in various buildings and/or places. Efficient and collaborative problem solving between team members can minimize, or more importantly, prevent system downtime. Communication between team members, however, can be cumbersome because it is typically conducted through telephone calls and/or email and text messages. None are optimal tools for efficient and collaborative problem solving.